A lil Learnin Into A lil Fun
by DeiFlower
Summary: Inuzumi was recruted into the Akatsuki and has a lesson from Konan. Inuzumi decides to make the most out of the lesson to turn it into a game. Its rated T for a reason. OC/Akatsuki Ps.This story was my first ever and was a tiny rushed


_**Disclaimer: WAAHHHH No matter how many different stars I wish on (9,657,334,765,253) I will never own Naruto or Akatsuki... BUT I do own Inuzumi**_

_**A lil Learnin Into A lil Fun**_

I was sittin in a pink room, much to my distaste I hate pink, gettin a little learnin from Konan the only blue haired girl in Akatsuki. I joined because of my medical skills and kekkei genkai of manipulating fire. I got bored and wandered into Konan's room. Usually it was a big mistake because she'd usually teach something boring but the art of suduction was an interresting topic. When she finished teaching me I went to my room, and sat on my bed.

"How can I use this teaching to create entertainment...?" I said to aloud to myself. "I know! I'll see how many of these men I can saduce! Hnn... I wonder if I can get them all?"

I thought for a second. "Ok so theres Itachi-san, Dei-kun they seem as if they would be the strong ones then theres Tobi-san, Sasori-san, Hidan-sempai, Kakuzu-sama, Kisame-sama, Pein-sensai..."

I stood up and went to my dresser and began to open a drawer. "I'll leave Zetsu...um...sama out because he creeps me out. Ok... so the only way they can win is if one of them can make me pass out... dout that..." I chuckled.

"Hn, so first thing first Konan-sensai said one thing about seduction is appearence... soooo..." I smirked as I pulled a shirt that ties behind my neck and back it was very low cut and showed off my flat stomach. I then grabbed a skirt that if I bent over to far you could see under it. At last I slipped on my knee high ninja boots brushed my hair and put on a lil lipstick. I didn't wear any makeup besides lipstick because I look better without it. I still had my slashed moon headband in its place around my neck under the headband was my normal black dog collar.

"Perfect!" I smiled as I looked in the mirror and headed out to find my first victom. I was walking down the hall when I heard a easy target.

"Inuzumi? I-is that you?" I heard Hidan say.

"Okay perfect lets see if he'll go after this lil 17 year old student of his." I said under my breath.

I turned around my ice blue eyes half lidded my blond sholder length hair swayed as I turned and long bangs covering part of my left eye.

"Hn, Hidan-sempai its you... how are you today." I purred out softly as I began to walk closer. Hidan had sweat on his forhead to my satisfaction. When I got close enough i slid my hands onto his chest.

"Hn?" I asked softly stareing him in the eye.

"Uhh... Inu-Inuzumi... I-I gotta ..." He said slowly.

"Hn... Hidan I don't think Jashin could compare to you..." I whispered close to his face so close I could feel my own breath bouncing of his lips. Two seconds later he was on the floor unconcious with a nosebleed.

I chuckled to myself and turned heading down the hall. "One down seven to go!"

Okay I'm a Jashin follower too but not as much as Hidan, I mean I do one or two of the rituals with my blood but I heal people and thats not acceptable, but I ask for forgiveness after every healing.

I looked around noticing a door cracked open, so I did what any teen would, I peeked in. I saw Sasori playing with a puppet. I smirked and opened the door.

"Hey Sasori..." I smirked as I leaned on the door frame. Sasori glanced at me then went back to his puppet but quickly looked at me again. _'double take' _I thought as Sasori examined my body. I quit leanin on the door and slowly walked over to him.

"Playin with dolls Sasori?"I said as I stopped in front of him. I smirked as he dropped the puppet and I pushed him backwards on the bed and slowly crawled on top. He had a bright blush on his face as he stared at my eyes I leaned down to his ear and whispered hotly.

"Why play with dolls when you have your very own sex puppet..." I raised my head to see he fainted with a goofy smile on his face.I smirked and left.

"Thats two." I smiled. "Who next, who next, hn, Kisame..." I smiled and entered his room.

"Hn, Jaws-kun, I've been looking for you..." I purred as I entered shuttin and lockin the door behind me. He stared at my chest I could see he already had a nose bleed coming so I decided to use the chance. I walked over and crawled behind him and slid my hands around his gut and leaned to his ear.

"See something you want because theres something I want... _Big Blue_..." I said the nickname as sexy as I could. I smirked and released his gut. He fell forward uncontious onto the floor with a serious nosebleed. I chuckled and got off the bed standin over him.

I bent down and laughed grabbin his wallet and taking all his money. I stood back up and unlocked the door befor I opened it I smirked and said. "There was somethin I wanted and that was your money!" I laughed and left saying "Three down"

"Kakuzu is going to be so easy that perverted money grubbin man!" I smirked entering a room with a recliner seein Kakuzu there I smirked pulling out Kisames money. I fanned myself with it.

"Hn, Kakuzu..." I hummed softly. He turned getting a nosebleed on the spot seein two of his favorite things money and women.

"Hn! Kakuzu I'll pay you to spend the night with m... _hahahah _I Didn''t _hahaha _finish my sentence be for he _haheheh_ fainted!!" I burst out laughin seeing unconcious Kakuzu I finally calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes and went on to look for a Good Boy.

I went into his room and seen him sitting boredly on his bed. I looked at him and smiled softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kit." I said softly.

"Hiya Doggy-chan! Tobi is happy to see Doggy-chan because Tobi was really bored! Ohhh Doggy-chan looks pritty! Does Doggy-chan want something?" Tobi said cheerily.

I bit my lower lip and started "Is Tobi as g...Sigh No Tobi sorry to bother you..."I couldnt do it Tobi just came out so sweet and innosent I just couldnt do it he and Dei-kun are the only two to treat me kind they even gave me nicknames.

"Is Doggy-chan doing anything?" Tobi asked. I sighed I-I had to tell him, so I told him my whole plan and who I got with it.

"Oh, oh, Doggy-chan Tobi has an idea can Tobi help Doggy-chan get Itachi-san??" He jumped. I smirked I couldn't say no to him so as you guessed I agreed. He jumped up off his bed and hugged me. He stepped back and told me his plan. I smiled and nodded as we left the room.

I was walking by the library when I spotted him on a couch in there. "Oh Kitty-san there he is! Are you sure it'll work?" I whispered to Tobi.

"No worries Doggy-chan! Tobi's sure Itachi-san will faint! Trust Tobi Doggy-chan is really pritty!" Tobi smiled happily.

"Aww you really are as sweet as a kitten Kitty-san! Ok I'm going in!" I smiled as I slowly walked through the door.

Itachi didn't bother to look at me and contenued to read the paper, but I knew he knew I was here, I mean where ninja for Jashin's sake.

I walked around the couch and kneeled infront of him on my hands and knees I pushed my arms against the sides of my chest pushing my chest out. I reached out and put my hands on his knees. I reached up and slowly pulled away the newspaper he was reading, I noticed he was reading the comics.

He glared at first but raised an eyebrow at what I was wearing.

"Goman Itachi-kun, b-but please don't ignore me like that..." I whispered softly showing the best puppy dog pout I could muster.

"Ke... okay Inuzumi-chan." He smirked, but I noticed a blush on his face. I smiled softly and slid my hands up his legs a little further and pulled myself onto his lap. I slid my hands up his stomach and on his chest and leand to his lips as close as I did with Hidan.

"I-Itachi-kun..." I whispered softly. I looked into his non-sharingan eyes.

I smirked and said. "Shower with me." Itachi couldnt hold back the nosebleed and closed his eyes and fell backward on to the couch. I smirked and whiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Few that was scary." I said as I got off of him and walked out of the room back to Tobi.

"Good job Doggy-chan!" Tobi smiled well at least I think he was but never really could tell so I just guessed his facial expressons. Curse his mask!

"Thank-you Kitty-san, next well get Dei-kun... I-I think I'll leave Leader-sensai out he can kill me.." I said in thought.

"Ummm... Tobi is going back to Tobi's room Deidara-sempai will hurt Tobi if Tobi helps..." Tobi said slowly.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kit-kun!" I smiled as I kissed his cheek. Tobi collapsed onto the floor unconcious. "Oooops..." Was all I could say.

I couldnt resist I ran to my room and grabbed stickers. I came back and stuck rainbows and flower stickers on Tobi's mask.

"Sorry my pritty little Kitty-kun but I couldn't resist!" I giggled out and left to find Deidara.

I stood infront of his room. He would be the hardest one to get with his stubborn attitude.I reached out and opened his door and... His room was empty!

I looked around and I seen his bed, blobs of clay, clay birds, and his cloak... but no Dei-kun...

"Hnnn... Where did he go..." I yawned out. " Oh well I guess I'll take a nap untill he returns...yawn...Im wore out, seducing people is tireing..." I said lazily as I pulled off my boots and crawled onto the bed.

I instantly fell asleep and dreamt of the akatsuki member who had stolen my heart...

_**DEIDARA's PoV**_

I was heading to my room, on the way there I seen the other Akatski members on the floor with bloody noses. I didn't get alarmed because they all had goofy, happy, perverted smiles on their faces.

I stopped and had to laugh at Tobi. With all those rainbow, and flower stickers on that lollypop colored mask of his. I finally calmed down enough and thought for a moment.

_'How did this happen I was in the shower for like thirty minutes...' _I shrugged off the thought and contenued back to my room, when I got there I noticed my door open. I know I didn't leave my door open when I left.

I slowly walked in and seen the only other blond Akatsuki member lying on my bed, facing my wall.

"Inuzumi?" I questioned but I didn't get a responce. "Puppy-chan? Why are you in my roo...Oh she's asleep... un." i said as I walked around the bed so I could see her face.

I examined her outfit and began to wonder, soon I got lost in a daydream of us together. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Inuzumi.

"Hnn...Dei...Deidara..." I heard her whisper breathlessly. My eyes widened that she was dreaming about me! I began to wonder what could take her breath away, so I did the only thing I could think of to find out... I invaded her dreams.

"Yeah Puppy-chan...un? I whispered as I leaned closer so she could hear me and I her.

"Ohhh...D-Dei...Deidara...kun...please..HNNN..." She moaned out as she rolled over onto her back and placed her hands by her sides as she spread her legs slightly.

Okay now I was cofused so I asked. "Ummm... Inu-chan please what...un?"

"Oh...hnn... Deidara... I love you... a...and I...want you...no... I...I... need you Dei..." She moaned out rather loudly.

My eyes widened in surprise."Inu-Inuzumi?" I said.

She rolled over again to get away from my inturrupting of her dream, but this time she rolled over a little too far and fell off the bed. I tried to catch her but I didnt reach in time and ended up missing.

The next thing I knew there were some loud cursing coming from the side of my bed. I coulden't help but chuckle.

_**INUZUMI's PoV**_

I was sleeping peacefully with the greatest dream when suddenly I hit the floor.

I sat up. "Jashin damnit! Mother fucker that hurt... My fucking heaaad owww... Damn you fucking bed! Go rot in fucking hell for all I ca-are..." I half yelled half wined. I stopped when I heard someone laughing. I sat up further and seen Deidara sitting on the other side of the bed laughing his butt off.

"What are you laughing for?! That really hurt!" I yelled.

"It may have hurt you but it was hallarious to me...un" He smirked when he stopped laughing.

"Hnn" I grunted as I turned my head away from him.

He chuckled and walked around the bed. "So Puppy... What was your dream about... un" He said huskily.

"I-It was... uhh..." I closed my eyes and blushed._ 'I-I cant tell him what my dream was about...I cant just say. __'Oh my dream was about you and me! You know I always loved you, so lets just hop into bed right now' __Now sayin that would be just stupid! He may never want to see me aga...'_

The next thing I knew was that I felt somethin soft and warm on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Deidara kissing me! I got so excited I passed out...

I Lost The Game...

_**The End**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PWEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
